


Shoeboxes and Cinnamon Rolls

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But i need Fluff, F/F, I know it's late, More than ever, Sanvers - Freeform, holiday fic, sorry - Freeform, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: The Danvers Sisters head home for the Christmas holidays with their significant others. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abydosdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abydosdork/gifts).



> So this was written before Christmas and didn't get posted...I wish I could tell you why....but, I think it happened for a reason, because today of all days...I need fluff. All the fluff in all the ways. 
> 
> Love is love. :)
> 
> And I love every last one of you...and my SCGF @abydosdork. This was originally intended to be a christmas gift. So...I'm late by like...almost a month. Nobody's perfect.

Alex snickers to herself in the backseat of Maggie’s ancient suburban. She has successfully caused Carter to swat at an invisible nuisance at least three times in the last ten minutes of their drive up the coast to Midvale. He and Maggie have been happily humming along to the Christmas songs on the radio almost the entire drive and even though she loves the kid more than life itself, she grumbled a bit when the curly headed boy called shot-gun right out of the gate. 

Honestly though, who could deny him anything with those big blue eyes and that practiced puppy dog expression. 

Cat is totally screwed putting up with two of them. 

She reaches forward again stealthily only to have her left ear almost frozen off by a blast of her sister’s super powered breath. “Ah!” she rubs at the side of her face quickly to warm it up. “Alien jerk,” she mutters, cutting her eyes to that other set of smirking blue over the top of Cat’s head, where she’s sleeping soundly on Kara’s chest. 

“Behave,” Kara mouths, doing her best not to disturb her dozing wife.

“Fine,” Alex huffs quietly, freezing when she sees the laughing eyes of her girlfriend in the rear-view mirror. She melts a little every time when that affection is turned her way, but her bliss doesn’t last long when she hears her sister snickering from the other side of the seat. 

“Is Scully being all sappy again?” Cat asks sleepily, snuggling closer to her living pillow and rubbing her hand around Kara’s stomach. 

“Completely sappy,” Kara replies, tugging the small woman impossibly closer. “She’s always a big marshmallow around Christmas anyway. Maggie just makes it worse.”

Alex opens her mouth to argue but Maggie beats her to the punch. “I love marshmallows,” she says, waggling her eyes in Alex’s direction in the mirror. Alex literally whimpers.

Cat and Kara giggle in sync. “This is awesome,” Kara manages to get out, dodging her sisters tickling attempts with super speed.

“You guys are so weird,” Carter says from his coveted shot-gun seat, right before settling his headphones over his ears. 

Alex starts messing with his hair again almost immediately.

\-----------------------------------------------

Kara enlists Carter to help her bring in the bags when they arrive at Eliza’s seaside home, sending Cat along with Alex and Maggie to get them into the house and out of the weather. The wind is blustery and cold, whipping the sea spray up and around them even high on the side of the cliff and it cuts through their clothing, the cold seeping in quickly. Carter is happy to tough it out, always ecstatic that he’s considered the man of the house even when he lives with a superhero. He tugs out bags with Kara’s help and they start up towards the house after the others.

Cat had already led the way to the porch, wrapping Eliza in a strong hug and tugging the nervous couple up behind her. Kara smiles to herself when she sees her foster mom embracing Maggie and Alex together, so happy to have them all there. She can’t imagine having a better earth mother.

“Here comes the help,” Eliza says with twinkling eyes and a sly smile, immediately wrapping her arms around Carter’s shoulders and kissing his forehead. “You are getting so tall, Carter. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” he exclaims happily. “I can’t wait to tell you all about my biochemistry experiment.”

“Oh my gosh, I can’t wait either,” Eliza says quickly, turning to usher him inside. A very clear, very loud clearing of a throat stops her in her tracks.

“Um, excuse me?” Kara asks, tapping her toe on the step, holding out a half dozen luggage bags on her arms to the side like they weigh nothing. “Does the alien not get any love around here?”

Eliza turns on her heel with a smile. “Kara! When did you get here?” she jokes, walking back to greet her adoptive daughter with a tight hug. “I have an extra chocolate pecan pie just for you tonight, my darling,” she says as she smooths her hands down Kara’s face. 

“Ok, you’re forgiven,” Kara laughs quickly, ushering the older woman back up the steps and inside her childhood home.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Eliza,” Kara calls into the kitchen where she and Cat are fixing drinks. “I was going to put Carter into my old room and Maggie and Alex are in hers. Is the pull-out couch still good for Cat and I?”

“Actually sweetie, I’ve moved things around a bit and that old couch is really not suitable for sleeping anymore,” she trails off as she leads them through a sliding pocket door to the cozy den, where Alex and Kara spent many a night huddled in front of the fireplace playing games on the carpet. “Here we are. Now, I know it’s not a five-star, but I have one of those comfy air mattresses that I figured Kara could inflate in a few seconds and you two could have a little privacy in here. And I know that Cat gets cold easily, so the fireplace is right there.”

“It’s perfect, Eliza. Thank you,” Cat says immediately, a wide smile upon her face. 

“Cat Grant on an air mattress…oh, the tabloid offers I would get for that,” Alex jokes from behind her mother only to bolt away from the room with a yelp when she sees her sister narrow her eyes. 

The two older women laugh when they hear the sisters’ playful tussling from the front of the house. “She’s not wrong,” Cat says with a shrug of a shoulder and a smirk. 

Maggie pokes her head into the room. “Are they always like this?” gesturing to the yelps and laughter filtering down the hallway.

“Yep,” Carter says distractedly as he wanders past, his attention solely on his phone.

\------------------------------------------------

“Mom, oh my god. You have to see Kara’s collection of Nsync posters,” Carter slides into the living room on his socks. He watches as his super-step-mom’s eyes go comically wide from her place at his mother’s side.

Cat just continues to flip through her magazine casually. “Nsync, darling? Really?” she asks lightly.

“I was fourteen!” Kara argues immediately, about to launch into their greatest strengths when she hears her sister’s recognizable thumps down the stairs followed by Maggie’s giggles. 

“Oh, Carter. Your Aunt Alex just hit the motherload,” she says as she settles on the bottom step and turns around a shoebox labeled with just two letters. ‘C. G.’

“Alex,” Kara yelps sharply as she sits up, only to be stopped in her tracks by a delicately manicured hand to the chest. 

“Darling, it’s ok. We talked about this, remember?” Cat asks with practiced disconcert.

Kara breathes out harsh embarrassed breaths through her nose and thanks Rao that her wife will at least save her the embarrassment of her sister and step-son. “I know, but still,” she manages with a slight smile.

“Alex,” Cat says pointedly, catching her sister-in-law’s gaze, “Nsync is safe. C.G. is not,” she says, snapping her t’s in a way that makes Kara’s mouth water.

Alex has an internal war that rivals every sibling struggle known to man. She stares into the eyes of the beast and loses in short time. “Fine,” she exclaims angrily, clutching the shoebox to her chest. “But I reserve the rights!”

“I believe those belong to me,” Cat hisses, sitting up and staring down her sister-in-law with murderous intent.

“Alex, I just found your Ani Difranco shrine!” Maggie yells from upstairs. Alex freezes and reverently places the C.G. shoebox on the step before bolting upstairs in a panic.

“Carter, darling, could you put that in the den for us?” Cat asks sweetly, making a motion towards the shoebox.

“Sure, mom,” his teenage brain already moving on from his earlier distraction. “I’m going to skype with Winn about ‘Call of Duty’, ok?” he asks as he comes back out of the room, face sat firmly upon his phone.

“Of course, sweetie.”

“I’m not going to get out of this, am I?” Kara whimpers.

“Oh, Kara,” Cat sympathizes. “Of course, you’re not,” she laughs as she returns to her magazine.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“I think…in exchange for me sleeping on this air mattress,” Cat wrinkles her nose adorably, “you should show me each and every one of the things in the now infamous ‘C.G.’ shoebox,” Cat finishes with an evil grin. She startles a bit as the air mattress becomes turbulent when Kara lands next to her. 

“Cat,” she draws out in a whine. “We’re married. You’re not supposed to torture me like this.”

“Oh, sweetie. I think you have envisioned a highly polished version of marriage. Give it up, Danvers.”

Kara turns to her side and pouts with everything she has. Cat only giggles. “Give it.”

“Ok! Hands to yourself! Cover your parts!” Alex yells as she bursts in the doorway, Maggie’s hands firmly around her eyes. “We need pillows and you’re shacked up in the pillow fortress.”

Cat buries her face in Kara’s laughing shoulder. “We’re not shacked up, Scully. We’re married. You were there.”

Alex pauses. “Still,” she begins, sending Maggie into another fit of laughter, “I don’t want to see anything that will be burned into my eyelids for life.”

“What about Maggie?” Kara calls, pulling Cat closer.

“Oh, Maggie doesn’t mind,” the shorter brunette says, referring to herself in the third person happily. “Cat’s hot.”

“Hey! What about me?” Kara asks indignantly. 

Maggie wrinkles her nose. “You’re hot, too. But you’re the sister. So, I can’t say that.” Maggie helps Alex pull two extra pillows down from the den closet.

“You’re very hot, baby,” Cat purrs, rubbing her hand up and down Kara’s flat stomach. Kara preens.

“Aaahhh,” Alex yells, covering her eyes, dropping the pillows in her hands. “Maggie, help.”

Maggie picks up her slack. “Move, Danvers. Go, go, go...” prodding Alex out of the room quickly. Maggie ducks back in before tugging on the pocket door. “You two…you’re like…squad goals. No! like couple goals,” she says with a smile, right before the door thuds shut.

“What the hell does that mean?” Cat asks.

“I have no idea,” Kara agrees, still reeling from her earlier petting. She reaches up to tangle her hand in Cat’s hair to pull her closer. “We’ll ask Carter tomorrow.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Kara wakes on Christmas morning to the smell of cinnamon rolls and coffee, the smells that she has associated with the holiday since she came to this earth. She hums in contentment and writhes in place, feeling the warmth from the low fire in the fireplace next to the bed. She stretches in her warm spot and opens her eyes to see Cat, sitting cross-legged in her pajamas at the end of their make-shift bed sifting through the contents of her teenage obsession. The ‘C.G.’ box…or the ‘Cat Grant’ box. 

Her heart beats faster for a moment, her embarrassment rushing to the surface but quickly taking a back-seat to the flushed, self-consciousness on her wife’s face. She watches as she traces her fingers over the cover of a T.V. Guide, then again over the full spread of a People article, both during the pinnacle of her talk show, when she was _the _name of daytime t.v.__

__“Hey,” Kara whispers. She stays in her comfy spot and waits._ _

__Cat’s head snaps up and she drops the article in her hands back into the box. “Hey,” she says with unrestrained affection. Kara watches as she gathers the clippings and magazines together and drops them in the box before crawling back up the slightly unsteady air mattress to fall back into her embrace._ _

__“Learned all my secrets?”_ _

__Cat hears the nervousness in Kara’s voice and immediately understands from where it stems. “I’m flattered,” she says simply, curling tighter against her warm body.  
__

__“It’s not weird?” Kara whispers.__

__“It’s a little weird?” Cat states jokingly, holding her fingers up to mimic the little portion of that statement. Kara groans. “Is that what made you want to work for me?” Cat asks lightly._ _

__“I…no. Cat, that box isn’t just a teenager obsessing over a hot t.v. personality.”_ _

__Cat stays still for a moment, then nods for Kara to go on._ _

__“I wanted to change the world,” Kara says softly. She watches as her hazel eyes widen slightly. “I saw you taking these world ‘leaders’,” she says with air-quotes, pulling a smart grin from Cat, “and pulling the truth from them in just a few questions and I saw…I felt what my mother did before me. She wanted the truth…and maybe she didn’t do the greatest job,” she grimaces as she thinks of the choices that her mother made. “But I saw you taking no excuses.”_ _

__“No excuses,” Cat says quickly._ _

__“Only answers,” Kara finishes with a smile, quoting Cat’s famous slogan from her talk show days. She reaches out to tug up on Cat’s chin, bringing her eyes to meet hers. “I saw a strong woman, no matter her size,” she reaches down to squeeze Cat’s tiny waist in emphasis and grins at her glare. “I saw a strong woman take on whatever was in her path. That’s what I wanted to be.” She pauses in thought. “Honestly, I knew that the person I ended up with would be the same.”_ _

__Cat nods but stays silent for a long time, stroking her hand up and down Kara’s torso. Finally, she drops her head and nuzzles close into the warmth of the blonde’s neck. “I’m so young in those pictures, in those magazines. I don’t…I don’t know how I compare to the Cat Grant you fell in love with all those years ago.”_ _

__Kara laughs and Cat lifts her head to glare which only makes Kara laugh more. “You’re so silly. I didn’t fall in love with you when I was fourteen over some magazine article.” She reaches out a finger to lift Cat’s eyes to hers. “I fell in love with you as an adult, when I saw how you ran your company, when I saw how you treated your son, when I saw how you treated your enemies…when I saw how you treated…me.”_ _

__“I treated you terribly,” Cat scoffs._ _

__“You treated me like anyone else who wasn’t special,” Kara says softly. “But I finally came to know that I was…that I could be a hero and a woman…and I only figured that out because of you. And if you’re worried about looks…Cat,” Kara states in a firm voice._ _

__“I know, Kara. I know that you don’t care about my age, but it doesn’t make the age difference go away,” Cat says._ _

__“I would never want it to go away,” Kara says quickly, bringing Cat’s eyes to hers to make her point. “I love every single miniscule line upon your skin, Cat Grant. You know why?”  
__

__“Why?” Cat breathes, completely at her mercy.__

__“Every line,” Kara breathes. “Every tiny wrinkle or blemish, is because of what you’ve been through…of what you’ve accomplished…of what you are. And what you are is why I love you, nothing else.”_ _

__“Thank you, darling,” Cat murmurs, just before catching her lips in a sweet kiss._ _

__“And you’re totally hot,” Kara quips as they part, quickly shifting their positions so that she is hovering above Cat’s laughing form. “Seriously, you’re even hotter now. I don’t know how it’s even possible. Did you find the bikini picture in the bottom of the box? We need to compare,” she jokes as she starts tugging at Cat’s loose pajama bottoms._ _

__“Get up here,” Cat tugs her up eye level and kisses the smile right off of her face, deepening it instantly and feeling that familiar rush of warmth that has ruled her life for more than a year now._ _

__“Mmmm,” Kara moans, sliding her hands underneath Cat’s shoulder blades and settling in the warm space between her thighs._ _

__They are startled apart by the incessant banging on their door. “The cinnamon rolls are going fast, people! I suggest you stop sucking face long enough to emerge from your little gross love nest long enough to eat,” Alex yells._ _

__“Alex!” Maggie scolds from the kitchen island. “Leave your sisters alone. They’re adorable.”_ _

__Alex pouts as she walks back over to accept an icing laden bite of pastry from Maggie’s fingers. “But…but they’re gross,” she whines._ _

__Maggie gives her a knowing look. “I know they’ve been together for a while…and you’ve had to endure the ‘grossness’ of your sister sucking face with her girl…”_ _

__“So gross,” Alex pouts, kicking at the island with her toe._ _

__“But now you have a girlfriend…so you can suck face with me all you want,” Maggie ends happily._ _

__Alex smiles slowly, thinking of all the ways she can try to disgust her little sister. “I guess they are kind of cute,” she finally admits._ _

__“That’s the spirit, Danvers,” Maggie says as she tugs her agent closer._ _

__“Ah, geez,” Carter groans as he hits the bottom stair. “Could you guys…like, not make out right by the cinnamon rolls?”_ _

__Alex smiles evilly, pulling Maggie closer in her embrace. “But I love cinnamon.”_ _

__“Yeah, I used to love it too,” Carter grimaces as he reaches for the cheerios._ _

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
